The Reunion
Three loud bangs were the sounds the stirred Seika out of his sleep, nearly making the grown man fall out of his rather large king sized bed. Despite being woken up from such ruckus the man slowly began to drift back into the Dreamscape world. This attempt was deemed unsuccessful and the loud banging continued, becoming louder with each sound. He moaned and groaned, covering his face with one of nearest plush pillows that just so happened to be drenched in his saliva. Disgusted by the fact that his own slobber was touching his face, Seika threw to pillow across room shouting for the banging to stop. Over his own loud voice would he hear the faint noises of women laughter... With his rather perverted nature, the flamboyant man rushed to door with merely his underwear on. He gripped the door handle and turned it to release the locks that separated him from the women; opening the door to what would turn out to be three of his former lovers. Despite them all being of nothing similar to one another, they all had one thing in common.... Each of these women has bore the offspring of the Uchiha man.. Greeted by smug grins and small laughter, Seika's visage displayed his famous emotionless blank expression He sighed, parting his lips and spoke: "What do you all want?" Not even a second after speaking, he received a single slap that slightly turned his head, leaving a small red handprint embedded on his face. "Is that any way to greet the mothers of your children?" Senjō spat, flipping her red hair. The man didn't reply, instead he turned around and walked back inside of his home. The three bloated women followed behind, scolding and nagging him. Upon eaching the room of living, Seika flopped on the long loveseat, pushing his face into the cushions. The women were still right on top of him, standing above him.. Hana cleared her throat... "Kemuri... Why don't you tell our love bug why we're here today..." Kemuri snickered before beginning to speak, "Our children are all here to spend the day with their "beloved" father. So we came to wake you up." Jun and Shoji appeared from behind Kemuri. Both children carried the black hair that was the mark of a Uchiha Clan member, yet the girl possessed the ocean blue eyes of her mother, as well as her mother's facial features. It was well known that she would grow into a beautiful young woman in the future. As for her brother, he took strongly to his father's side, possessing the black hair of his Uchiha ancestors. However, his eye color differed as well, appearing as a striking hazel that had many of the local girls and women swooning over him already. It was Kemuri's well-documented and well-founded worry that his habits would mirror his father's. "Hi dad," Shoji and Jun chorused, staring at the man that was their father. Jun wondered languidly why there were other women here, then she remembered her father's "active" nature. Seika looked at his twin daughter and son before gashing his eyes sharply at the three women. "Really? You bring them here. While I'm partially naked?!?" Seika voiced his frustration, his face began to turn red from embarrassment. He jumped from couch and walked over to them, placing his hands on their shoulders before squatting down to eye level. "Hey guys.. Long time no see, ehh?" He lamely joked pulling them for aa hug. His strong biceps pulled them in closer, blush the side of their faces with his own. In the background, the women giggled and cooed from the fatherly display Seika was currently showing his kids. "Oh yeah... By the way.... Fumio and Kiyomi are fighting, again. They ran off on the way over there. And since it's your day with the kids, we decided to let you have the pleasure of hunting then down. Maybe while you're at it given those two counseling, they can't do anything together." Senjō informed fiddling with her nails. "Ugh. They're at it again.. We just talked about this last week." Seika groaned, standing up from hug with Shoji and Jun. "Those two are a handful" "More fun for you right?" Hana blurted, causing the other two women to laugh. "Funny..." He retorted pacing back over to his twin children. "I'm going to go put on some clothes then we're going to stop your brother and sister from killing one another, sound good?" Seika asked the two of them. "I think I can live with that," Jun replied, noting her brother's lack of enthusiasm. "What do you think they are arguing about now?" Jun said, bored with the current proceedings. "Maybe girls?" Shoji replied, already showing signs that he had already begun to adopt his father's more shameful habits. "I wonder if pops will ask us to help break it up," Shoji thought, while his mind drifted back to what he had been doing a while earlier. Namely, peeking in the women's spas. He was proud to say he devised a very effective method for doing so. ---- "Ugh! I hate you, y-you bitch!" A person voiced, upon falling to the ground. Clenching his fist tightly the boy aimed to trip his dear sister to the ground. But of course she effortlessly block his attack with the sheer might of her foot. "Hate is such a strong word brother... Be careful with the words to say, you might... HURT YOUR SISTER'S FEELINGS!" She too shouted, gripping the boy's leg and slugged him into a nearby fruit stand, breaking the wood stand and causing the ripe fruit to burst on the young boy's clothes. A crowd soon surrounded them, some cheering them on...other asking where their parents were. But of course these two were none other than two more addictions to Seika's family. A brother and sister who couldn't be in the same room for more than three seconds alone. "Look at what you did!" The boy protested, chucking a tomato at his sister. "Gahhhhh!" She screamed as the tomato burst all over her silky black hair. "That's it! I'm killing you no-" She was suddenly pulled back by an immensely strong tug. Enraged and furious, she took a chance to punch the unknown figure, only for it to be stopped. "That's enough.." A stern voice ranted, startling both she and her brother. It was the voice of their, commanding them to cease their actions. While their siblings watched on. Mihaya stared at her two siblings, both of whom carried guilty/frustrated expressions on their faces. "What's the problem?" she asked, waiting for a response. As far as her relationship with her other siblings went, she was easily the most motivated out of the bunch, having already attained at tokubetsu jōnin rank at the age of 14, and well on her way to a jōnin rank. She sighed, wishing her siblings would spend less time quarreling and more time training. Shoji was surprised that Fumio was still alive after he threw that tomato at Kiyomi's hair. IF there was anything he had learned as a child, it was not to mess with a girl's hair. The one time he did that, his sister's typically calm demeanor evaporated and she nearly killed him. What saved him was his KT, and since then he had remembered to be extraordinarily careful. "Bad move man, bad move," Shoji said, reprimanding his little brother. "That stupid girl is always throwing her achievements in my face... So I thought it would be interesting to see how she liked my fist in hers!" The young red haired boy shouted, loudly expressing of built up emotions. "Oh please! Your fist can't touch me, you weakling! I can't help if you're sensitive! All I was trying to do is help you! Maybe if you spent more time training or rather than wining, you could be in the ANBU black ops too!" Kiyomi returned calming down within her father's grip. For several minutes the two would spend their time arguing back and forth while their father and siblings watched on in confusion. "Alright you two.. Stop. I've heard enough. You two are brother and sister, and you will learn to love it." Seika firmly declared, switching view between the both of them. Not forgetting what Kiyomi just told him, Seika hugged her before pecking her softly on her forehead. "Congratulations, Kiyomi. I'm proud of you." "Well, at least someone else is motivated in this family," Mihaya thought after hearing of her sister's promotion. She then glared at her two brothers before turning to Fumio. "Haven't you heard of the phrase don't get mad, get even?" Mihaya said exasperated, "You should try it sometime and see where it takes you," In her head, Mihaya made mental note to snag that jōnin rank as soon as possible. She already had jōnin level prowess in a couple of fields, now it was time to expand them to other fields as well. Shoji cringed at his sister's glare, knowing that he was next to be burned. As far as his sister was concerned, he was more than capable of attaining a higher rank, but refused to do so because of his "hobby". He paid for it by continuously being beat down by his sister every time they trained. She seemed to progress at a rate that came dangerously close to matching Kiyomi, always placing them ahead of their two brothers. He sighed, wondering what his father had in store next. Fumio's face glared a bright red, nearly matching the color of his trademark hair. "And look she even gets congratulated by Dad. Great." Fumio then shifted his bright blue eyes to Mihaya. "And what's with that stare? You think you're better than me too? Fine. I'll show you all!" He ranted turning away to flee. "Fumio! Come back here." Seika instructed in a serious tone. "No! I hate you all." Tears began to build up within the boy's eyes. "I will surpass even you....Dad." He protested, pointing his finger at Seika, catching the man by surprise. Seika instant felt his own heart fall at the sight of his crying son, he could also feel the magnitude of the boy's convention. Such an uproar even brought the Fumio the attention of the entity within his father. However Hagoromo remain silent for the time being. As for Seika, as much as he wanted to comfort Fumio, he knew that it would be unwise to do such a thing while the latter was upset. Coupled with a striking resemblance to his mother, Fumio also inherited a multitude of her characteristics. It would be best to comfort the boy after he anger subsided. Before anymore could rush to him, Seika declined them. "Leave him be for now. I'll talk to him later." Mihaya just shook her head, disappointment clear on her face. "I don't understand why he takes such offense to the achievements of his siblings," she then turned to her sister, "I wouldn't suggest gloating about it though Kiyomi. It'll make a bad thing worse," She then sat down cross-legged, before massaging her temple. It was at that point that she heard her brother chatting up some girls. "Dad, can I say that you set a very poor example for my brother? At least when it comes to cultivating relationships with the opposite gender. All I can hope is that he didn't lose his virginity yet," Mi said aloud, already wearied with her family after just a couple of hours. "I wish I could have stayed with uncle Naigō and aunt Hoshi," she thought. Shoji continued chatting with the girls, flexing his muscles while the girls complimented him on his fitness. It was one of the few things he took seriously besides his perverted traits. Shoji then began leaving with one of the girls he had taken an interest in. Kiyomi too crossed her arms, staring at her slightly younger brother as her got his "Mac on" with the two younger women. "Just look at him... Where does he think he's going?" She murmured, giggling at the resemblance that her father and brother shared. Before Shoji could get far he would feel his father's hand pulling on his clothes. "And where are you headed?" Shoji turned around. "Well, I'm giving this young lady a tour of the city, what else would it be?" he replied innocently before wiggling his way out of his father's grip. "Now where was I..." Shoji thought aloud, before continuing on his way with the young lady. At that point Mihaya intervened, skillfully hitting her older brother under the chin with her favorite weapon, knocking him out cold. "To think I would have to play parent at this age," thought Mihaya wearily as she put her weapon away. "Is it possible for us to something else in the meantime while Fumio cools down?" Mi asked, standing up from her sitting position. Seika laugh as Mihaya knocked her brother unconscious. "Wow. You guys are all grown up..... It bring tears to my eyes to see you all like this." Extending out his entire wingspan, Seika wrapped his muscular arms around them for gigantic group hug. "Oh my gosh dad! Get off!" Kiyomi giggled, playfully pushing her father away. "Well, we can't stay kids forever, as sad that makes everyone," Mihaya said, before being gobbled up by her father's bear hug, "Are we making you feel old and senile yet?" Mihaya teased, sliding out of her father's grasp. "I'm serious though, what should we do next?" Mi said, before her stomach rumbled. "Well, I guess that question is answered.." she thought, "How to wake up my brother though," "Awww my babies are hungry." Seika cooed playfully, loosing his grip on all three. "Before we do...I need to go get your brother... Well both of your brothers." Seika spoke excitingly. "Having you all in one place really makes me happy." Seika sighed, sitting down next to Mihaya. "So here's the plan.. You two go retrieve Fumio and Shoji and I will go to Kumogakure really fast to get your brother Kiyoshi, okay?" "Sounds good, but hurry. Hopefully your arthritis doesn't get in the way of your speed," Mihaya teased before gathering her things. She then dragged Shoji over to a nearby body of water before unceremoniously dumping his head in. It proved to be sufficient for waking him up, thought the amount of curses he uttered in the time between waking up and dragging his head back to land impressed Mi. "Shall we collect Fumio?" Mihaya asked. She then stared at Kiyomi, "keep your mouth shut while we do so, or I will clock your heads together," Mi said, before helping Shoji along while he got his feet under him. ---- So there it was settled, the break to retrieve the other two siblings that were secluded because of distance and anger problems. Once Shoji had came to, he was sternly warned not to leave his father's side or face the wrath of Seika's fist which he insured would be ten times more worse than anything beating he received from his sister. Hoping the Shoji would receive the message, Seika waved his daughters good luck before disappearing off to retrieve Kiyoshi. Meanwhile, the sisters were left to find their rather sensitive brother to rejoin the family gathering. Eventually the two found the boy wandering in search for his family he abandoned as a result of his anger toward Kiyomi, wmhe was persuaded to join them from a short talk with his mother. The two stood across from each other, glaring with anguish and rage. Neither spoke, making the silence all the more awkward for Mihaya. Within a couple minutes of waiting, the same portal that took their brother and father away had reopened return them with an additional member of much darker complexion. Look over to Shoji his sisters and brother would see a couple of knots and bruise on his visage, showing that even with Seika's warning, Shoji chose to disobey. Mihaya sighed with relief at her older brother's appearance. "Thank goodness you're here, any longer and I would've put Shoji in a jar and used this little thing on my remaining siblings," Her eyes glinted with red. She yawned, "so are we going to eat now or should I continue playing mediator/parent?" Shoji on the other hand looked exasperated. He tried to use his smoke abilities to sneak away, but to her credit, his sister was fast, and could easily tell when he was trying to escape. At one point, he was tempted to feel her up while in smoke form in order to temporarily incapacitate her, but then he realized that would be dangerously close to incest, a line he didn't feel like crossing. "Hey peace bro," Shoji said, nodding in his older brother's direction. "Hello Everyone!" Kiyoshi greeted excitingly upon see the faces of his younger siblings. "It's so nice seeing you all again. Boy am I glad to be away from Kumogakure. I'm going to be staying here for a while." Kiyomi squealed at the sight of Kiyoshi. "Brother! I've missed you!" She continue to squeal tightly hugging him. Even Fumio was excited enough to hug his older brother alongside Kiyomi. Meanwhile, their father watched cheerfully as all of her children were reunited back into one place to enjoy each other's company. "Alright guys.. Where do you all with to eat. I can tell that you're hungry." Seika asked, awaiting suggestions. Shoji thinks for a second, before a smile returns to his face. "Well, there is a nice spot near those bathhouses...." he instinctively dodged his younger sister's roundhouse kick. "What do you think?" he asked his siblings, ignoring his sister's stink eye. "I think that is a horrible idea, especially with your express inability to control yourself when around women, be they young or old....." Mihaya sighed, "personally, I could go for some ramen, that ramen shop that the Seventh frequents is supposed to be pretty good..." Fumio thought about his sister's suggestion, before adding, "ramen sounds pretty good actually, can we start heading there now? That way, we can all chill and reconnect," Fumio then began dragging Shoji away from the women he spotted. If anything, his brother's observation skills were too good. "No no no.." Kiyoshi exclaimed silently, shifting his head from side to side. "My dear younger siblings... Huddle with me." He suggested bring his arms around their shoulder, pulled ng them in for a more secretive chat. 'Listen guys... This is our father who's treating us. Some of us he hasn't seen in a while." He added looking at Mihaya and Shoji. "So I say... We choose the most expensive restaurant in Konoha... I'm pretty sure he's not going to abject.... He called us his babies for crying out loud." Kiyomi's white eyes fluttered and her cheeks darkened. "I'll be that one to ask him.. He never says no to me." Breaking from their circle, each of the kids bore their own variations of Seika's famous smug grin which greatly bothered the man. "What are you all plotting?" He nervously laughed, raising an eyebrow. "We were wondering if you could take us too...." Kiyomi hesitated. "Kyoto's Diner?" The man eyes widened, and an undescribable mug appeared upon his visage... "Kyoto's, huh... I don't know.." Mihaya picked up where Kiyomi left off. "Please?" Mihaya asked, fluttering her eyelashes, while knowing very well it would melt her father's heart. Shoji stood while watching his sisters work their magic. Being a studious person when it came to persuasion and charisma techniques, he took careful note of his sister's persuasive prowess, storing the knowledge away for later. Fumio stood silently as well, waiting for the tactics to have their full effect. He wasn't a fool, and he realized that they should have their father's agreement in three, two, one... fSh "Alright..Fine. I guess Kyoto's it is then.." Seika groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's go before I change my mind." Scurrying along, the group found themselves at the awaiting destination. Must to Seika's dismay, he had not been to such a place before so he didn't exactly know the pricing to such an eating establishment. After a short lived wait, the group of father and children were seated at the finest table. "Thanks again, papa." Kiyomi loudly said to get her siblings to do the same. "Thanks Pops." Kiyoshi smoothly said picking up his menu, flashing his siblings a "well accomplished" smile." "Thanks Dad," Mihaya said while grinning, before following her older brother's example and picking up the menu. The fun part would be finding an appropriately expensive item. "Thanks dude," Shoji responded, before surveying his surroundings. True to his perverted nature, he felt it was his job to scope out any attractive females in the venue. Fortunately for him, he found quite a few. Fumio sat quietly while his siblings thanked his dad one by one, prompting him to do the same. "Thanks pops," he said while thinking.